Meet the Potters
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: When the Evans go and meet the Potters at there vacation home in Alaska, they are snowed in for a week. Can they learn to work with the Potters so they can survive and leave? All I know is that mayhem and chaos is bound to ensue! Sequel to Meet The Evans!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and some of the characters.

Chapter 1: Snowed In

_Summary: With the persisting of Lily, Jack, Emily, Vernon and Petunia Evans all travel to Alaska where the Potters reside for there vacation but what happens when they are about to leave a problem occurs? Read and Review!_

**A/N: Yes, I know after almost a year I finally decided to post the sequel. Sorry it took so long but I was lazy and I had distractions. So after getting writers block (nooooooo) with my other stories. I decided to start this one. Unlike meet the Evans, this will be a chaptered fic. This story is dedicated to Nelly Potter who never ceases to amaze me with her awesome reviews! So, I hope you enjoy!**

"Come on, daddy," Lily Evans, soon-to-be Lily Potter, whined to her father following him to the kitchen.

"No" Jack said to his oldest daughter as he opened the refrigerator and took out a drink.

"But-"Lily started but was interrupted

"I said no," Jack, said sternly taking a sip from his drink "I am not going to fly to Alaska to meet the potters. I can meet them at the wedding"

"But, daddy, don't you want to know what family I'm going into? Don't you want to learn who the Potters are?" Lily asked pleaded

Jack thought for a moment before he muttered, "Guess you're right. When do we leave?"

"Tonight" Lily said happily. Satisfied that she won. "Mom already agreed and she's forcing Petunia and Vernon Dursleys to go."

Jack shook his head as his daughter kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Is that Potter boy and his little cronies going to be there too?" Jack called up to his daughter

"Of course" was the muffle reply

* * *

"Flight 182 is about to take flight" Said a voice from the front desk

The Evans quickly ran toward the sign that said 'Flight 182'.

"Curse Petunia and her stupid hair" Lily mumbled angrily as they all quickly entered the plane. They settled in their seats and relaxed.

"We will be lifting off shortly" The pilot said "please buckle up"

Lily buckled up and glanced at Petunia and Vernon who was sitting next to her. She smirked a little as Vernon turned purple and clutched his seat as the plane lifted up the ground.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Finally" Jack said moodily as she exited the plane. Disgust evident in his face as he gazed down at his ruined shoes. "Thank you Dursley for choosing my shoes to regurgitate on" Jack said sarcasm evident in his voice

"Sorry, sir," Vernon murmured embarrassed

"Can we go?" Lily said impatient

Jack mumbled a little before he followed his daughter out of the airport. He shivered a little as a cold wind blew. He pulled his cloak tighter as he walked through the snow and into a car waiting for them.

"The Potter's cottage" Lily said getting into the car

* * *

Emily smiled as the car pulled over. They paid the driver and got out. "So this is Alaska." She did not think it was much because it was snow from there on.

Lily nodded before she started walking toward a two-story house. Jack raised his eyebrows ad said, "I thought you said it was a cottage"

"To them it is" Lily muttered as she opened the steel gates and walked up to the house.

"They're expecting us so they gave me the key," Lily said as she inserted the key and turned the knob and opened the door.

What was inside was not what Evans (excluding lily) expected.

There on the table was Sirius, Remus and James…they wore nothing but a cape and underwear. On the couch sat Henry and Lindsay Potter. They were laughing hysterically as they watched the skit that their son and his two friends created.

They stopped when they heard a cough come from Lily. Henry turned to Lily and said, "Ah…Lily come in. It's quite warm in here."

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Lily said warmly as she took off her cloak and sat on a chair. "This is my family. Jack Evans, my father, Emily Evans, my mother, petunia Evans, my sister, and her fiancée Vernon Dursley."

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lindsay Potter and my husband Henry Potter." Lindsay said shaking Jack

"Pleasure" Jack muttered

"You are just in time for the second part of the skit that James and his friends have made." Lindsay said

"Don't you have a T.V. set?" Petunia asked as she sat on a couch with Vernon by her side.

Remus, Sirius, James (who were still on the table), Lindsay, and Henry all looked confused, "What's a T.V?"

Lily smiled a little before she said, "Well, let's see it"

Sirius smiled before she struck a poise and declared, "I am Captain Underpants" James struck a poise, also, and said, "I am Pothead" Remus looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than here as he proclaimed, feebly, "I'm wolf-boy"

Lily snickered, as the Remus turned red. God, this was great blackmail.

Jack groaned as Sirius began singing. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

"I wish I was an Oscar Myer wiener" Sirius began singing his fifth song this night and Jack was losing his patients.

"Okay" Jack exploded before Sirius could have sung another note, "I think we will be leaving. We have reservations for dinner. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't think we will be leaving, dad," Lily said looking out of the window "We're snowed in"

"What" Jack said getting up and looking out of the window. Surely, there was a blizzard out side. Jack groaned. He looked like he was going to cry…he was snowed in with the potters. "What are we going to do now?"

"I wish..." Remus started innocently

"I was an…" James said

"Oscar Myer's wiener" Sirius finished placing his hand over his heart

Jack groaned again he was trapped with a deranged family. Lord help them all…

**End of Chapter**

A/n: Yeah, I know it's a boring beginning but it will get interesting in the next chapter. Why I started the sequel? I was bored, I have writers block but was itching to write something. And here is the result. Hope you liked it! Read and Review if you want me to continue!

-Ashley-


	2. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
